mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyville Schoolhouse
The Ponyville Schoolhouse is a school for foals located in Ponyville and featured in the wide shot in the title sequence, and its interior is first featured in Call of the Cutie, where Cheerilee teaches her class about cutie marks.__TOC__ Depiction in the series The schoolhouse is a prominent location in several episodes. When Apple Bloom gets her first cutie mark, a hoop, in The Cutie Pox, she shows off her new-found talent of hoop-dancing at the schoolyard. Cheerilee encourages her to give the other foals a lesson in hoop-dancing. Granny Smith delivers her story of the foundation of Ponyville to Apple Bloom's classmates at the schoolhouse in the episode Family Appreciation Day. In Hearts and Hooves Day, Cheerilee's class celebrates Hearts and Hooves Day by giving each other and Cheerilee valentine cards. The school's basement serves as headquarters for the school's newspaper Foal Free Press in Ponyville Confidential. The schoolhouse is briefly featured in the following episodes: Feeling Pinkie Keen, where Pinkie Pie rolls around on the grass at a playground next to the schoolhouse; The Show Stoppers; The Cutie Mark Chronicles; Party of One; A Friend in Deed, where the schoolhouse appears during the Smile Song; at the beginning of Hurricane Fluttershy in a wide shot of Ponyville; in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 in a wide shot of Ponyville again; and a brief appearance in Castle Mane-ia. In Flight to the Finish, Ms. Harshwhinny visits the schoolhouse and tells the foals in Cheerilee's class about a competition to carry the flag at the Equestria Games. In Filli Vanilli, The Pony Tones sing in front of the class while Fluttershy lip-syncs from a nearby bush outside. In Twilight Time, the fillies and colts are seen playing four-square. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, it is mentioned that the playground took a beating from Twilight's battle with Lord Tirek. Pipsqueak runs for school president with a campaign to help restore the playground, but Diamond Tiara runs with a campaign to replace the playground with a statue of her. Pip wins the election but his suggestion for restoring the playground is denied because Spoiled Rich, the head of the school board and Diamond Tiara's mother, claims there is not enough room in the budget. But Tiara stands up to her mother, asking her to give a note to her father to send money to repair the playground to its pristine beauty. Notable characters Students *Apple Bloom *ApplejackIn Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. (formerly) *"Aquamarine"In Twilight Time. *Archer *Aura *Babs SeedIn [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 68. *"Blade Runner" *"Blueberry Swirl" *"Boysenberry" *"Bubblegum Brush"In Crusaders of the Lost Mark. *Button Mash *"Carrot Crunch" *CheerileeIn The Cutie Mark Chronicles. (formerly) *Cotton Cloudy *"Cotton Top" *Diamond Tiara *Featherweight *"First Base" *"Fruitbasket" *"Gallop J. Fry" *Glitter DropsIn Gameloft's mobile game. (formerly) *"Honey Drop" *"Lily Longsocks" *LilymoonIn Ponyville Mysteries. *"Little Red" *Liza Doolots *Namby-Pamby (formerly) *Orange SwirlIn Enterplay's collectible card game. (formerly) *"Peach Fuzz" *Peachy Pie *Pipsqueak *Rarity (formerly) *Scootaloo *Silver Spoon *Snails *Snips *Spring Rain (formerly) *Sugar Twist (formerly) *"Sun Glimmer"In Call of the Cutie. *Sunny Daze *Sweetie Belle *Tempest Shadow (Fizzlepop Berrytwist) (formerly) *"Train Tracks" *Truffle *Twist Faculty *Cheerilee *Pastel Palette *"Play Write" Merchandise Hasbro produces a Ponyville Schoolhouse playset that includes Cheerilee, a diorama of the schoolhouse, and a few more items. One of the trading card series includes a card of the Ponyville Schoolhouse. The schoolhouse is mentioned briefly in [[My Little Pony (mobile game)|Gameloft's My Little Pony videogame]]: "A teacher at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, Cheerilee adores all of her students." Gallery See also * Notes es:Escuela de Ponyville ru:Школа Понивилля Category:Educational institutions